Digimental Up!GrapLeomon!
Drake:I'll destroy you! Lucemon:Hahahaha!Fine!I get both of you from one hit! Ty:D..drake! Rachel,Hikaru,Elecmon and Nini:TY!DRAKE!! Lucemon:*evil laugh!Look on that screen! Ty:It's...just black and white dots. Lucemon:Exactly!Can you number the black dots? Drake:No.They're too much. Lucemon:The Black dots symbolize the souls I gathered! All: !!!! Hikaru:But that's....so many! Lucemon:Exactly.Soon,I will invade your world! Elecmon:Elecmon Shinka! Byomon:Byomon Shinka! Kamemon:Kamemon Shinka! Floramon:Floramon Shinka!! Elecmon:What?We can't evolve? Lucemon:Do you really think I'd let you evolve in my castle.FOOLS! Drake:Well here's bad news for you!Dracmon is already evolved into Sangloupmon from before! Sangloupmon digi-de-evolves: Drake:WHAT? Lucemon:That was just the late effect of The Soul Tower!When it's one around,you cannot evolve! Courage sign appears: All(even Lucemon):What is that? Elecmon:The Courage Sign! Ty:The what?Hey,it's coming towards me! The symbol materialize into a DigiMental: Elecmon:That's it!Your Digimental!Ty!Say "Digimental Up!" Lucemon:Noo!Veggiemon Army!Take the Digimental away from him! Veggiemons:Sleep Seed! Ty falls asleep: Lucemon takes the Digimental: Lucemon:The only possible evolution here is Armor Shinka,usable with the help of a DigiMental!Now that I posses the DigiMental,no evolution is use-able! Everyone:Tsk... Drake:Wake up you stupid!We're dieing right here! Lucemon:It's useless!Veggiemon's Sleep Seed attack makes him to sleep for 1 hour!And nothing can wake him up before that!Veggiemons!Put the others to sleep too!And their digimons! Veggiemons:Sleep Seed! Everyone falls asleep: Lucemon:*prepares to take their souls*This will be the best!A Human soul is the equivalent of 100 Digimon souls.We have 5 kids here,and 5 digimons.1 souls from each digimon,and 100 from each human!505 souls!That will be all I need to finish my soul hunt,and invade the human world!HAHAHAHA!Digimental of Courage,eh?Humph!*tosses it away,in the hands of Ty* Ty:Digi... Lucemon:He's awake? Ty:Digi....mental...UP!!!!!!! Lucemon:Hahahaha!It won't work!Your dear digimon is sleeping! Ty:No!Elecmon WILL hear my voice!Digimental Up!Armor Evolve! Elecmon:Elecmon Armor Shinka!!!!!!GrapLeomon! *Show me your Brave Heart* song starts: Ty:You did it!You heard my command! Lucemon:No!Veggiemon Army!Attack him! GrapLeomon:You asked for it,Lucemon!Get ready!Lion Beast Wave Slash! 1 Veggiemon deleted: Ty:Great job GrapLeomon!Continue just like that! Lucemon:Red Veggiemon!Get in there too! Red Veggiemon:Yes sir!Plant Vine! Ty:Huh?Guys!You're awake! Nini:What's going on? Ty:You lot search for the Soul Tower around here,and destroy it,so you could evolve! Hikaru,Rachel,Drake and Nini:Got it! Somewhere else in the Palace: Drake:Where is that tower? Hikaru:Yea..I see no tower either...Oh I forgott!I had my Laptop with me all the time! Rachel:Maybe you can do some researches,little brother. Opens the laptop: Hikaru:Ok!I got the map of this castle!Hmmm?This is weird.I get no signl for a tower,but I get a signal from something else!This way! In a room Drake:What is that? Dracmon:The Digimental of Sincerity!Drake!Our Digimental! Drake:Our...Digimental? Rachel:What's that? Nini:It seems to be protected by some statues! Kamemon,Dracmon,Byomon and Floramon: !!!! Rachel:What is it? Kamemon:The first statue...it's Devimon! Dracmon:The second is...Etemon. Byomon:The third is .... Myotismon! Floramon:The fourth is....The Dark Master,Piedmon,Pinnochimon,Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon! Kamemon,Dracmon,Byomon and Floramon:AND THE LAST ONE IS....APOCALYMON!!!!!!!!! Nini:Who are thoose? Dracmon:They were evil digimon who have threaten this world and yours in the past.When the original 8 Chosen Childrens had stopped them all. Drake:Who were thoose 8 originals? Kamemon:Taichi,Sora,Yamato,Takeru,Kari,Koushiro,Jyou and Mimi! Drake,Nini,Rachel,Hikaru:TAICHI!?!?!?!??? Floramon:You know one of the original Chosen Childrens? Rachel:Of course..we were in the same school,until he graduated! Drake:Anyway,I'm taking my DigiMental!*takes it* The statues's eyes get red Meanwhile: Ty:Haha!Your Veggiemon army had all been defeated! GrapLeomon:You're next,Lucemon!! Lucemon:Agh! Drake:Digimental Up!Sincerity! Dracmon:Dracmon,Armor Shinka!!Yasyamon! Ty:WHAT?? Drake:Let's go,Ty! Yasyamon:Double Strike! GrapLeomon:Lion Beast Wave Slash! Lucemon:Grrhh!!!*teleports* All:He...HE'S GONE?? Nini:So what now? Ty:We have to go on a journey to get everyone's DigiMentals! Hikaru:I am getting a signal on my laptop!The next DigiMental is not far from here.But it's on a frozen area,so take stuffed clothes with you! In the real world,in a room,a boy is looking,on his PC,At a photo of Lucemon: Boy:I don't get it!My plans were perfect!What had I did wrong?